Not Even Death
by Stella Hermione Malfoy
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Hermione Granger has died following torture in the hands of Death-Eaters escaping from Azkaban. Draco Malfoy sets out to avenge her death. After a series of twists and turns, what will be the end? Lots of flashbacks and viewing of memories. Total Dramione!
1. Prologue

_**A/N : Hey guys. I have been reading Dramione fanfics for a long time now. But this is my first time writing one. So, I warn you all that I can be quite a crappy writer at times. Please bear with me. This seemed like a very good idea when my friend suggested it but now I am not so sure. But we will see how it goes. Also I am open to constructive criticism so feel free to write to me or review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All the recognizable characters, events, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. They will never belong to me. Sad life..**_

 _ **Here goes nothing...**_

'DRACO MALFOY! GET TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!' - The silvery stag disappeared immediately after delivering the message. Draco rolled out of bed, picked up his customary black cloak and then apparated straight into Harry's office - all the while letting out strings of curses. _He really was a light sleeper._

"It's 3 in the morning Potter! What is it?! " - he shouted as soon as he landed on solid ground.

Just then, a familiar sound of apparition was heard. Ron came into view and repeated words similar to Draco's - "It's 3 in the morning Harry! What is it?!"

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was staring out of the window. The characteristic emerald eyes not moving. Lost in deep thought. It was only when Ron went over and shook him that he turned and motioned for them to sit. Draco took a chair and Ron sat on the couch while Harry started pacing about.

"It's about Hermione's disappearance." As soon as Harry said this, the other two sat up quickly.

Draco nodded knowingly - "You wouldn't call me at this time for any other reason."

Harry continued - "Kingsley found her. Told me that her condition was very bad and it's worsening. He is bringing her over."

"What?!" - Ron shouted and Draco stood up so suddenly that Harry's owl, Honor started fluttering around frantically. The chair he was sitting on fell to the ground with a dull thud. Draco took in a long breath – " How did he find her? And where? "

Harry shook his head – " Kingsley did not tell me. We will have to wait for them to arrive."

Ron was too shocked to say anything and now, Draco started pacing.

"Stop pacing both of you! You're making me dizzy! " – Ron shouted after sometime. Harry and Draco were both going to say something but were interrupted by a 'pop' sound.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, appeared before them. Alone. "Where is She?" Draco blurted out before he could stop himself.

The Minister extended his arm and said – " Her condition is worsening. I could not risk her life by side-apparating. So, I am here to take you to her instead. She was craving to see you all. Especially you, Draco."

All three of them caught his hand all the while, Harry and Ron making faces which resembled confused ones. Then all of a sudden, the familiar feeling of apparition took over. As soon as his feet touched solid ground, Draco opened his eyes and gasped realizing where they were.

" Hogwarts! " – Harry whispered.


	2. The One and Only

A/N : So here I am again.. Sorry for the delay in posting. I accidentally deleted this chapter and so, had to re-write it. (That was because sometimes I become technologically retarded). But yeah, Thank you for reading my story and also for reviewing. I know things are kind of depressing but please bear with me. I have my own reasons you know. Anyway, enough of my babbling.

Enjoy reading and feel free to review.

Disclaimer : Only two words. Not Mine!

 **The One and Only**

" I thought you were taking us to Hermione!" – Ron said with a touch of irritation. But Kingsley was already speeding down towards the Hospital-Wing, so apparently he did not hear what Ron had said. Muttering something under his breath, the red-head stomped away like a child, closely followed by Draco and Harry. _Some Homo sapiens never fail to amuse me_ \- Draco thought.

Upon entering the Hospital-Wing, they saw Madam Pomfrey busting about. A vial from this drawer, a cloth from that – she looked really really busy. When she saw the group of four men entering, she went over and was literally about to kick them out, muttering something about 'untimely, rude visitors'. This was her area of expertise and so, her rules stuck here. Not even the Minister of Magic was excused from them. Harry stepped forward and talked to the mediwitch for a while and then, she allowed them to enter. Very unwillingly. She led them to a small cubicle at the far end of the room. The curtains were pulled up and the sight it framed was really disturbing. For all of them.

Hermione Granger, the brain behind the Golden Trio, the Gryffindor Princess and the War Heroine was lying beneath white sheets, staring absently at the ceiling. Her face was pale with cuts and bruises over her face and neck. Her left hand was in a sling and even though her eyes were the same chocolate brown, they lacked the usual warmth. She looked absolutely downtrodden.

Harry was the first one to break out of the shock and speak. "Hermione! I'm so sorry. It's... It's my fault this happened. I should have been more careful." – He was literally breaking down.

Hermione slowly turned towards them and smiled. "No, Harry. It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful. And besides, I am quite okay."

Draco was quiet and did not utter a single word, but inside his head, a huge turmoil was going on. _Why do these things happen to her? She does not wrong anyone but all wrongs happen to her. Such a kind and loving person she is, and yet cruelty is at its epitome when it comes to her. She was the one who made me question my beliefs. She was the one because of whom I got a second chance. She was the one who changed me. For the better. She was the one who taught me how to love. She was, is and will always be the one and only for me. And whoever did this to her will have to pay. Pay hard._

His thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey shouting – "No you are not 'okay', Hermione! After enduring a month of the Cruciatus curse and other tortures, how can you be alright?!" Then turning to Kingsley, she stormed – "Did you not tell them about the severity of her condition?!"

"How could I? They have found her after more than six months. How could I just tell them that their friend is dying?!" – Kingsley retorted.

Draco jolted up as if lightning had struck him and in a way, it had. People were talking, shouting but all that seemed like a whisper to him. Because only one thought was booming in his head. The only person he had actually loved, the first girl ever to win his loyalty, his Elixir of Life was dying.

A/N : So? Loved it? hated it? was so-so? wanted to set it on fire? You can be honest. ; )


	3. I Won't Kill Him

A/N : Hello! It's me again. I am really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been really busy lately so please forgive me. *waves a white flag* But hey I hope to make it up to you amazing people with this long chapter. I think the next post will be by next week.

Disclaimer : It belongs to J. . Of course you know that.

And Away. We. Go...

 **I Won't Kill Him**

"No, Hermione. You can't..." – Draco went over to her bedside, blinking back tears. Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure you can do something. Please save her. Please..." – He was literally pleading.

Harry and Ron were exchanging shocked looks. They knew Draco had become more cordial towards the Golden Trio and other Gryffindors but the way he was acting now was more than just _cordial._ It seemed as though he loved her. But that was an outrageous idea. Very laughable indeed.

Looking at the Malfoy heir's pathetic condition, Pomfrey spoke up – "Mr. Weasley, I need you to go and call the Headmaster immediately. The password is Lemon Sherbet. And Mr. Potter, I will require your assistance." She was about to assign a task to Draco too but seeing him clutch Hermione's hand made her decide otherwise. _That boy has suffered too much. –_ She thought _._

Ron nodded and sped off towards the door while the mediwitch along with Harry started looking into cabinets and drawers for a certain potion.Kingsley had to inform the Ministry about all this and so, he left. Normally, he would not have bothered about it but this was THE Hermione Granger. _Exceptions have to be made for an exceptional person._

Hermione pulled Draco towards her, embracing him tightly with one arm. "It's alright Draco. It's alright. Anyone who takes birth on this Earth has to die. Sooner or later."

Harry must have heard this for he started searching faster and muttering something like – "I won't let this happen."

Draco, on the other hand, shook his head vigorously – "No. Now is not the time for you to go! You can't give up hope. Come on, what happened to that Gryffindor courage? You just cannot give up. Think about your friends, Hermione. Think about all the people in the world who love you. What will they do? Think about me, how will I live?!"

"Bloody Hell! What are you saying, Malfoy?!" - Ron spluttered, with his face's colour matching his hair's. Perhaps, he had entered just in time to hear Draco's last statement. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something but just then, Madam Pomfrey entered with Harry, carrying a vial with dark red liquid.

"Hermione, drink this. Please." – The mediwitch stated with finality, extending the vial towards her. Hermione took some minutes to empty the bottle, but at the end when she lowered it, the potion was gone.

"What was that?" – she grimaced.

"A potion to try and stop the internal bleeding and reduce the pain." – Madam Pomfrey replied. Just then, a shuffling sound was heard and she rushed out of the cubicle, drawing curtains behind her. _They could not risk Hermione's existence being known to any student._ But it was not an injured student like she had thought. It was the Hogwarts' Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore accompanied by Professor McGonagall and another man in healer robes. The mediwitch released a sigh of relief and pulled up the curtains again.

"Remember Wadden, you cannot talk about this to anyone." – Dumbledore was heard warning the man.

"Who is this person, Albus? So much of secrecy..." – the words died in his throat and he gasped out loud when his eyes fell upon Hermione. The man called Wadden was a tall man wearing dark blue robe with crimson linings which Draco knew only the senior healers at St. Mungo's wore. His hair was grey with age and his blue eyes reflected his knowledge and experience from behind the dark-rimmed spectacles he sported. "This cannot be... I mean how...we took her for dead...Hermione Granger?"

"Now I am certain that the conditions do make sense?" – Dumbledore smiled crookedly.

"Who is he?" – Harry asked, entering the area.

"He is Wadden Smith. Exceptional healer and also a great potions master."- Dumbledore explained. "He is the only one who agreed abide by my conditions. So, he will be tending to Miss Granger."

"What conditions?" – Hermione asked. _Always the curious one._ Draco thought, smiling.

"Oh just that I could not talk about this with anyone. Also I will be obliviated immediately if I make any attempt on the contrary." – Smith stated. "As if I was going to defy the great Albus Dumbledore."

"Can we just focus on the task at hand?" – Ron spoke up. _He finally said something that was useful._ Draco himself was getting restless. The so-called Healer was talking to Dumbledore as if they were meeting for a movie and was making no effort of examining Hermione's injuries.

"Oh yes, of course Mr. Weasley." – Smith immediately took off into action and performed a series of tests on Hermione.

"Outrageous!" – He gasped after sometime. "Cruciatus curse used almost everyday. Broken bones. Um... _Mental torture_. The lady sure has determination and courage. Not everyone would be able to survive this kind of treatment."

"I am really sorry, Miss Granger but can you please tell me how they tortured mentally?" – He continued shakily.

"Why do you have to know that? What use –" Draco started shouting but was silenced when Hermione spoke up.

"Fenrir Greyback." – Her voice cracked a little, but still carried hatred and malice.

"Did he?" – Draco gritted, balling his fists.

"He tried but I fought him. I was punished for that." She did not have to tell them what Greyback had tried to do. His reputation spoke up pretty well for him.

Draco got up and was out of the cubicle in three strides. "Greyback." – He spat out. He picked up a tall glass bottle from a nearby table and threw it against the wall with all his might. Thankfully the infirmary was empty. Then, he stood there trying to demolish the wall with his bare fist. All the while muttering obscenities in all the languages he knew. He just wanted to get his hands upon that filthy creature and then beat the shit out of him. All he needed was the location. Just a bloody location.

Sometime passed before the Healer, followed by McGonagall, emerged from the cubicle. Professor McGonagall thought of talking to Draco but decided otherwise when she saw him drive his fist into the wall again – his knuckles bloody. She just ushered Healer Smith out quickly. As soon as they were out, Professor Dumbledore came out and looked at the mess in front of him.

"Madam Pomfrey is not going to be very happy about these blood stains." – He said, walking over and gesturing to the wall which Draco had been punching.

"I assume you have been imagining this unfortunate wall to be Greyback?" – He mused aloud.

Draco landed another punch as an answer.

"I will take that as a yes."

"Leave me alone." – grunted Draco.

"I would do so. But Miss Granger has requested me to bring you inside. So you should let me heal your hand." – Dumbledore stated. Draco, hearing Hermione's name, cooperated. "Would you kill Greyback if you could lay your hands on him?" – Dumbledore asked while muttering the healing spells. He remained quiet for some reason and spoke only when he was about to enter the cubicle.

"Killing Greyback directly would be too less a punishment for what he has done." – Draco said without turning back. " I will make that _thing_ wish for death."


	4. Hermione Granger is Never Wrong

_**A/N: Um... Hello. Okay. Okay. I know I said that I would upload this chapter some five-six weeks ago. But my parents cut off my internet access due to my upcoming exams. So, I am really really sorry for the delay. But you know what? You people are amazingly sweet. I was expecting some 2-3 threatening emails saying something like "Update or die!" But there were none. So, a big thank you to all of you for being really patient and sweet. Okay. I'll stop my rambling now and let you read the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Don't sue me. All the characters, places,... okay the entire Harry Potter world and anything related to it is owned by J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Hermione Granger Is Never Wrong**

Being in Hermione's presence for as less as fifteen minutes soothed him. Calmed him. He had left later that day to break this news to his mother, Narcissa. She had always been tolerant of muggles and muggle-borns. And all that mattered to her was her son's happiness. So, he rushed home to tell her that Hermione had been found.

After that day, the routine was set. Every morning, Draco would visit Hermione and keep her company till Healer Smith came in for the morning check-up. Then during the day, he would come in again with Harry and Ron to have lunch with her and would stay back longer than the two Aurors. When her Healer came back for the evening check-up, he would return to the Manor to meet his mum and to eat dinner. Then, he would return to Hermione and would usually spend the night at Hogwarts.

 _They need each other._ – Narcissa thought. She knew how it felt to be parted from someone you love since Lucius was still in Azkaban.

Some nights Draco did return to the Manor, and this was one of those nights. It had been a month since Hermione had been found and rescued. Now, she was on the verge of full recovery. Although this was reassuring and brilliant, something else was starting to creep into Draco's mind.

It had been a month since Kingsley had found Hermione. How? He had only said that he had gone to America for a meeting with the head of M.A.C.U.S.A., she had flooed into the main office room before passing out.

But what was more important was that it had been a month since Hermione Granger had slipped out of the grasps of the Death-Eaters and yet, they had not made any attempt to get her back. This could only mean two things – either they had given up on her or they were planning something huge. Knowing them well, Draco thought sorrowfully, it had to be the latter.

* * *

It was a seemingly normal morning. Draco woke up as he usually did, due to the screeching of his owl. After freshening up, he pulled out a flawless black suit. Then, he came down for breakfast. Sipping his coffee, he skimmed through the Daily Prophet. He also talked with his mother over a number of topics like Hermione's health, his investments, and the Ministry happenings. The morning breakfast was one time when the mother and son would talk and bond with each other. No other talk during the rest of the day could be compared to their morning conversation. But it is said that all good things come to an end, and so when the clock chimed eight times, Draco kissed his mother goodbye and apparated in front of Hogwarts.

He sprinted all the way to the Hospital Wing, stopping only occasionally to avoid crashing into students, and teachers. By the time he reached his destination, Draco was winded. _Really need to start playing Quidditch again._ – he thought, amused.

Catching his breath, Draco peeked inside and saw only one student, with Madam Pomfrey rambling about how the 'dangerous and lousy' sport of Quidditch should be banned. When he entered, the mediwitch looked up and nodded as if acknowledging his presence.

"As usual I assume, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." – It was his turn to nod.

Leaving her to tend to the unconscious Gryffindor, Draco walked towards the cubicle. Towards _his_ Hermione.

She was still asleep and so, he cast a quick 'Muffliato' and settled down near her. She had recovered so well. And quickly too. Her cuts although deep, had healed. The bags under her eyes were gone and her face held a healthy tint. So, Hermione Granger was back in the game, huh?

He chuckled, waking her up in the process.

"What are you laughing at?" – Hermione yawned out.

"And good morning to you too, sleepy-head." – Draco whispered, leaning in to kiss her lightly on her lips.

"Good morning." – She smiled against his lips. "Really. What were you laughing about?"

"Oh that. You know, it is kind of funny. A month ago, Pomfrey and Kingsley say that you are dying. And now, you look like you are ready to take Voldemort head on. I really was an idiot to think that you would leave me alone in this cruel world." – Draco laughed again.

Hermione smiled when he said Voldemort's name without flinching and looked at the man in front of her. Draco Malfoy. He was one of the most complex men she had ever met. He was brave, selfless, soft, loving, caring and intelligent. At the same time, he was cowardly, selfish, hard, cold, uncaring and stupid. He had made mistakes. But he had also tried to correct them. And yes, Hermione Granger was proud of Draco Malfoy. He had once made her feel worthless and yet now, she felt precious because of him. He had made her cry a lot but he was the one who would lift her mood at times. She thought she hated him but it was only love. Yes, Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Hermione?"

That was enough to break her out of her trance. "Nothing."

Then they started to chat. Draco started to tell her about his meetings, his investments and about his mother. Hermione interrupted him occasionally to express her opinion on the matter. Even when Wadden came in, Draco could not get himself to leave. He still wanted to stay. To hold her, kiss her, hear her voice, her laughter. To memorise her completely.

But after sometime, he had to leave due to Hermione's constant pestering that he should not neglect his work.

* * *

The morning hours dragged by and Draco tried to busy himself with some files and meeting notes.

Finally, the clock in his luxurious office cabin announced the time for lunch. Grabbing his cloak, he strode out towards the elevator.

* * *

Draco along with Harry and Ron entered the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, carrying lunch packets. It was good that the entire school was in the Great Hall for their lunch. It would raise considerable commotion and suspicion if the Head of the International Magical Co-operation was seen walking into the infirmary with two Aurors carrying four lunch packets.

Well, students are known to have a very good and colourful imagination.

All of them entered Hermione's cubicle quietly in case she was asleep but she was wide awake and as usual, reading a book. This time, Harry cast a 'Muffliato' quickly. "Constant vigilance."- he reminded.

Handing Hermione her lunch packet, the three boys sat down to talk, eat and relax. Or, as Harry liked to put it, unwind.

The hands on the clock turn quickly when you are having a good time and so it happened with them. Before they knew it, the two Aurors had to leave. Draco remained with Hermione, waiting for Healer Smith to come over for the afternoon check-up. But even when the clock struck two, Wadden did not arrive.

"That is quite strange." – Hermione said. "Wadden has never been late before."

"I might need to have a little 'chat' with him." – Draco stated.

"Draco..." – she glared at him, making him raise his hands in mock defeat.

Just then, the curtains were pushed aside and the Healer walked in. Wadden did not greet them cheerfully like he usually did, nor did he apologise for his delay. He simply entered and handed Draco a potion. "I have to leave. Drink that, Miss Granger." – he pointed at the vial he had just given Draco. Then, he left hurriedly.

"That was weird." – Draco said, observantly. "Doesn't he administer you potions himself? And aren't you two on first name basis?"

"Yeah... But maybe he has some emergency cases to attend to. After all, he is one of the best Healers in the world. He is bound to be busy." – Hermione reasoned.

"Maybe you are right. After all, when has Hermione Granger ever been wrong?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah. Whatever... Anyway, I should drink it." – she motioned towards the vial in Draco's hand.

He nodded and handed it to her. Looking wearily at its contents, Hermione emptied the vial, immediately grimacing at the taste – "Oh my God! Is he trying to kill me?!"

Draco laughed heartily and then, leaned over to kiss her.

"I have to leave now. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

Then grabbing his cloak, he left.

 **Well, well. When, indeed, had Hermione Granger ever been wrong?**

 _ **A/N: Can you guess what happens next? I think it is pretty obvious. So, please review.**_


	5. Thank You

**A/N: Hello! Yes, it's me again. I am sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also I would like to thank Pokey314 and LullabyTales for those lovely reviews. This chapter was actually gonna be quite different but then I got carried away and I could not resist putting in a dream based on a memory. So, the dream is in bold italics.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You**

Hermione picked up the book she was reading before her boyfriend and her two best friends had arrived. She started reading it again.

Draco had left a couple of minutes ago and it had been a normal day so far except for Wadden's strange behaviour. _He needs to take a break._ – She thought.

Madam Pomfrey came in after sometime. "Do you feel alright, Hermione? You look a bit flushed." – She asked.

"I am okay, ma'am." – Hermione replied.

"You are still quite weak, so do not exert yourself too much. Okay? I suggest you take a nap for now." – Pomfrey said, pulling the book.

"Okay." – She closed her eyes, laying still.

The mediwitch smiled inwardly and exited the room, pulling the curtains on her way out.

* * *

It was almost 4 o'clock when Draco arrived at the Manor. His meeting with the French minister had been very long and very exhausting.

As soon as he entered through the gates, he saw his mother pruning the rose bushes in the expansive garden. Rose – her favourite flower. Draco chose not to interrupt her and so, went directly into the house.

He bounded up the stairs and into his room. He had a shower and then, changed into more casual clothes. The sun was not very low on the horizon, so he decided to go for a walk. Smiling inwardly, he strode out towards the lake.

That spot reminded him of a similar spot near the Great Lake in Hogwarts. Quiet, peaceful, secluded. No Hogwarts student ever came to that place except Hermione. And Draco, himself. He vividly remembered the first time he had gone there.

 ** _It was in the Third year. Draco was desperately looking for a place to hide from Pansy Parkinson. And this spot near the Lake was perfect since no one ever came there. Or so he thought. He was surprised to see a brunette sitting underneath a tree, hugging her knees with her arms. It was no ordinary brunette – it was Hermione Granger._**

 ** _Draco came up slowly from behind. "Oh! Look who's here?" – He drawled out._**

 ** _"Go away, Malfoy." – She said, slowly turning to face him. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess and her face was flushed. She had definitely been crying._**

 ** _"What happened?" – He asked, all of his pretence gone._**

 ** _Apparently, Hermione did not notice the change in his tone for she shouted at him. "You git! You happened!"_**

 ** _Was she crying because of him? Did he make her cry very often? Yes, he did taunt her a lot but he had to do something to keep up his reputation, right? And besides, he never thought that Hermione Granger would break down over such petty things._**

 ** _He suddenly felt very guilty._**

 ** _"What did I do, Granger?" – He asked softly, moving closer._**

 ** _"What did you do?!" – She shrieked. "You self-righteous git! You know it's your fault! You know that you should not have insulted the Hippogriff! Yet you did and then you have the guts to complain to your Father?!"_**

 ** _Hermione stopped to take a breath and then continued._**

 ** _"Poor Buckbeak is going to be executed and that too for attacking an idiot who totally deserved it!"_**

 ** _Draco now looked very ashamed and guilty. He knew that she was right. "Look Granger. Yes, I did tell Father about that Hippogriff attacking me. And yes, I gladly left out the part about me not respecting it. But I did not know that it would evolve into something this serious."_**

 ** _"Yeah, right." – She scoffed, wiping her tears away._**

 ** _"No, seriously. I thought that they would just send it away like that baby Dragon in our Second Year. I really did not know it was going to be executed."_**

 ** _"Go away, Malfoy. Atleast let me cry in peace. Or are we, mudbloods not even allowed to do that?"_**

 ** _Oh Merlin, her words hurt him. Why? Draco had no freaking idea. I mean, he did not care about her, right? Or did he? Oh shit, he was so screwed._**

 ** _Then he did something that no one thought he would ever do – he apologized._**

 ** _"I am sorry, Granger."_**

 ** _Hermione slowly turned towards him, shock evident on her face. "Did you just say that you're sorry?"_**

 ** _Draco nodded uncomfortably. He was not used to apologizing and definitely not to Hermione Granger._**

 ** _"Draco 'freaking' Malfoy just said sorry to me? To Hermione 'mudblood' Granger?!" – She shouted, hysterically._**

 ** _"Don't call yourself a mudblood." – He said._**

 ** _"Well, you call me that." – She said, tartly._**

 ** _"And I don't mean it." – He replied, looking away._**

 ** _"What?!" - She looked at him, disbelief obvious on her face._**

 ** _"I am starting to think that you have some hearing disability, Granger. I did not mean it when I called you that. I just have to say it. Or else my Father will hear about it." – He sighed. – "Do not tell anyone but I don't like calling you that."_**

 ** _"Really? So, do you also tease me just to keep up that facade?" – She asked, wiping her tears._**

 ** _"Oh no. I like the 'not-so-mean' teasing part." – He replied, smirking._**

 ** _"Slytherins." – She rolled her eyes._**

 ** _Yeah, Draco could let her tease him if it would prevent her from crying._**

 ** _He smiled at that thought. He did not smirk. He smiled. Another first for him. Oh Salazar, what the hell was happening to him?_**

 ** _Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream. "DRACO!"_**

 ** _"Merlin's beard! This woman will not let me be in peace! Don't tell her that I am here, Granger." – Draco said, clambering up the tree._**

 ** _"But..." – Hermione could not complete her sentence because Pansy came storming up to her._**

 ** _"Where is Draco?!" – She demanded._**

 ** _"Why should I tell you?" – Hermione decided to rile her up._**

 ** _"He was right here! Crabbe and Goyle saw him talking to you. Tell me where he is!" – Pansy shouted._**

 ** _"Those fools need to get better eyes then." – Hermione crossed her arms._**

 ** _Pansy huffed and turned around to go but Hermione was not quite done with her._**

 ** _"Did you 'boyfriend' run off because he could not stand you? But no one can, so who is to blame him." - She jeered, putting emphasis on the 'boyfriend'._**

 ** _In an instant, Pansy was at Hermione's throat, but Hermione was quick as well – her wand already pointed at Pansy._**

 ** _"Try something funny and you will deeply regret it, Parkinson." – She smirked._**

 ** _Seeing no way out, Pansy Parkinson stormed off into the castle, screaming._**

 ** _Draco was watching the exchange with awe. Hermione looked so fierce and so damned beautiful at the same time. Just like a lioness. And that smirk... He could kill for that smirk! Oh Merlin, help him. There was no denying anymore. He could not lie to himself. He liked her. A lot._**

 ** _"You can come down, you know." – She called out, breaking him out of the trance._**

 ** _"That. Was. Incredible." – He said, coming down the tree. "I have never seen anyone shut Pansy up that way."_**

 ** _Hermione smiled at that. Then, she looked at him curiously._**

 ** _"Why are you hiding from her anyway? Aren't you two dating?"_**

 ** _"What?!" – Draco shouted, horrified. "Who told you that?!"_**

 ** _"Well that's what everyone says."_**

 ** _"Listen, Granger. That is not true. Anyway, it doesn't seem like 'you' believe it." – He smirked._**

 ** _"Umm. Yeah. Well, you don't seem to be enjoying Parkinson's company at any time. And I see how you avoid her cuddles and ... um... kisses." – Hermione said, blushing._**

 ** _"You observe me?" – Draco asked, genuinely curious. "Why?"_**

 ** _"I don't know."_**

 ** _"That is unheard of. 'The' Hermione Granger does not know something!"_**

 ** _Hermione narrowed her eyes and hit the back of his head with her hand._**

 ** _"Ouch, woman! I bruise easily!" – Draco shouted, causing Hermione to burst into peals of laughter._**

 ** _He felt a bit warm inside. He had made her laugh. He 'could' make her laugh._**

 ** _It was starting to get dark, and both of them knew that they had to head back into the Great Hall for dinner._**

 ** _"You know, I really am sorry about that Buckbeak thing." – He said, getting up and brushing dirt off his robes._**

 ** _Hermione nodded._**

 ** _"Also, thank you, Hermione." – He said suddenly, stretching his arms out to offer a hug._**

 ** _"It's okay, um... Draco." – She managed, shock evident at hearing him use her first name. And then, she hugged him._**

 ** _And that felt right. It felt perfect. Like he was an incomplete puzzle and she was the missing piece. Like he was the lock and she was the key. 'His' key._**

 ** _And when she pulled away, he let go. Very reluctantly. Then, he started to move towards the castle. Turning back one last time, he smiled and said, "You are not that bad without those sidekicks, Hermione."_**

 ** _"They are my Best ..."_**

POP!

Draco woke up with a start. Had he fallen asleep? Getting up, he saw Felsh looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Young Master has to go inside now. Felsh has come to take Master inside. Mistress has asked Young Master to come for Dinner." – The elf chanted.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'm going." – Draco chuckled, looking at the tiny creature in front of him.

His mother was waiting for him when he got inside. They had a sumptuous dinner and then, he retired for the night. His room was lit only by the moonlight streaming in from the glass door leading to his balcony. He liked it better this way. Natural lighting. Draco lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, still thinking about that meeting near the Lake. 'Their' meeting.

"Yeah, Hermione. You might have thought that I was thanking you that day for not letting Pansy get me. But I was thanking you for many other reasons. I was thanking you for looking at me differently, for believing me. I was thanking you for letting me lessen your pain. I was thanking you for making me realise that... that I love you. Even now, I thank you. Thank you for letting me love you. And most importantly, thank you for loving me, Hermione." – He whispered, falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione ate her dinner which the Hogwarts' elves brought for her. Of course she did not like making these poor creatures labour for her, but she could not really do anything for them, could she? And besides, it seemed that they really wanted to serve people. Only yesterday, an elf had shrieked and apparated immediately when Hermione had asked her if the he preferred freedom. Hermione cringed at the memory.

Setting the tray aside, she got up and walked to the window sill. She turned off the lights and sat on the sill. Moonlight was pouring into her small room, making everything look gray. Almost silver. The hue reminded her of Draco's eyes. Oh, she really did love him.

"Thank you for letting me love you. And thank you for loving me, Draco." – She breathed, not knowing that back in the Malfoy Manor, Draco was thanking her for similar reasons.

An elf came to collect the food tray and then left very quietly as usual. Then, Madam Pomfrey peeped in and asked her to sleep after drinking a Dreamless Sleep Draught. Hermione smiled and got into bed, grabbing a small vial of the potion. She quickly drank it and then laid down, waiting for sleep to engulf her.

But after sometime, Hermione felt quite uneasy. Her body was heating up and it was becoming sweaty. She threw open the window to let in the cool breeze. But still she did not get any relief. It was as if the heat was growing inside of her. She decided to wake Madam Pomfrey up and tell her about it. But she could only manage a few steps and she had not even exited the room when a wave of dizziness hit her and she collapsed.

 **A/N: So? Liked it? Hated it? I know the dream was very long but I could not help it. And yes, I know - a cliffhanger. Haha. Review review!**

 **Also, I could not stop myself from writing the replies to the reviews. So, there you have it .**

 **Pokey314 : Oh Thank you so much for the very encouraging review. It just made my day. Glad that you liked my plot. Do continue reading and feel free to review. Thanks once again!**

 **LullabyTales : You have reviewed four times! Thank you so much for taking sometime to do so. Also, you nearly guessed what happens next. I won't give away too much but you are half-correct! Read on!**


	6. Gone

**A/N: Okay. How many of you are thinking "Did she really update or am I dreaming?" ? Well I really did update. Sorry for the long wait guys. But I really hope this chapter makes up for it. This is the longest chapter so far...Okay yeah. I will stop babbling and let you read. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : Do I have to even say it?**

 **GONE**

Poppy Pomfrey was trying to get some sleep when she heard it. Anyone else would have missed it but a trained ear like hers could not. Shuffling, then a dull thud followed by complete silence. It could only mean one thing. Someone has collapsed – she thought, getting up hurriedly. She came out of her living quarters and then remembered that there was no one in the infirmary that day. "Oh God!" – She gasped, realisation dawning upon her.

She pulled apart the curtains to Hermione's room hastily. The room was dark and the window was wide open letting in cool air. The moon was slightly obscured by the clouds and hence, the room was only lighted slightly. But even in that darkness, Poppy could still see a figure lying motionless on the ground.

"Hermione, no..." – She said shakily, checking her vitals.

Much to the mediwitch's dismay, Hermione's breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was slowing down.

"Levicorpus!" – She pointed her wand towards the unconscious girl and levitated her onto the bed. Then, she sprinted towards the Headmaster's office, truly regretting not being able to cast the patronus charm.

* * *

Harry Potter was retiring for the night after reviewing some of the important case files. Being the Head of the Auror Department was definitely not easy but somehow, he managed.

"And I thought the assignments given at Hogwarts were tough." – He chuckled.

He got into bed and dimmed the lights, thinking about a lot of different things, or people really. Ginny, his girlfriend, had completed her education at Hogwarts last year and now, she was a professional Quidditch player, more specifically, the seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies.

Merlin, it killed him to keep her in the dark about Hermione. The Weasley family was still depressed about Hermione's disappearance, not knowing about her escape. Dumbledore had really put Ron and Harry in a tough position. They still had to pretend that Hermione was missing.

"It's better if lesser people know about her." – He reminded himself.

Then, something else creeped into his mind. This thought had been bothering him for quite sometime. And it was this – the Death Eaters activity seemed to be non-existent after Hermione's escape. Were they planning something huge? Harry hoped not.

"All I have to do is get hold of Rodulphus, Yaxley and the Carrow twins." – He muttered – "They are leading them."

That much was obvious since it was the capture of these four Death Eaters that had triggered the attack on Azkaban. Harry would never ever forget that day. It was the day Hermione had been taken and he had no intention of letting history repeat itself.

"I have to get some sleep." – Harry muttered, closing his eyes. But just then, the intruder alarms of his Manor went off. Someone had tried to apparate in. Harry jumped up and pulled out his wand. By the time he reached downstairs, Kreacher had opened the door and Albus Dumbledore was standing there.

 _Dumbledore at 'this' time of the night? Something was definitely wrong. The Hogwarts Headmaster is not the kind of man to go around setting off alarms in the houses of his students. That too at this time._ – He thought, panicking.

"Professor Dumbledore?! Is everything alright?" – Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm but failing miserably – "Is 'Hermione' alright?!"

"I am afraid not. Miss Granger's condition had become quite bad recently." – Dumbledore was wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?! But she was okay this afternoon! What happened?!" – Harry shouted.

"I will explain at Hogwarts. We need to get Mr. Weasley as well, I assume. So, we will visit the Weasley household first, Harry. "

Harry could only nod. "Kreacher, get my cloak."

"Yes Master." – was the short reply.

As soon as his cloak was brought, Harry and Dumbledore walked swiftly to the apparition point and apparated away.

* * *

The Weasley household was dimly lit indicating that all the inhabitants were fast asleep. But not for very long. Ronald Weasley was awakened from his deep slumber by a loud banging on the door.

"Whazzapennin?!" – He shouted groggily, reaching for his wand. – "Who is it?!"

"Ron! Open up!" – His mum shouted. "Harry is here, asking for you!"

 _Harry at this time?_ Grabbing his cloak, he unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here, Harry? At 'this' time?" – Ron hissed as his mum pulled him downstairs.

"We need to leave now." – Harry said, running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Right now?!" – Arthur Weasley spoke up, looking agitated.

"Where are you going?!" – Molly Weasley looked ready to burst into tears. Obviously, no mother would want her child near danger. And to think that her son, as an Auror, had to face it head-on everyday. Merlin knew she hated his job.

"Azkaban breakout case. We may have a lead. Need to leave right now. Ron?" – Harry outlined, motioning towards the door.

Ron suddenly became alert. 'Azkaban breakout case' had become their codeword for Hermione now. But the Weasley clan (except Ron) did not need to know that right now.

"Let's go." – Ron nodded tersely.

"Oh! Be safe both of you." – Molly hugged them, closing the front door.

As soon as they reached the apparition point, Ron turned towards his best friend. "What's going on? Is Hermione okay?"

"No time to explain. Hermione's condition worsened. To Hogwarts. Now!"

 _Hermione? Oh no... Why is it always her?_ Ron was already feeling sick as he turned on the spot with a clear picture of his School in his mind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. He groaned inwardly when he realised that his palms and forehead were sweaty. _I had a nightmare._ – He thought, reaching for a glass of cool water on his bedside table. Ever since the War, Draco's sleep had been ruined by the terrifying dreams. Horrifying glimpses of the War. Students – his classmates – being tortured, maimed and even killed. And the one that occurred the most, was the one he 'dreaded' the most – the ones including Hermione.

Sometimes he would be too scared to go to sleep. And even if he never admitted this to anyone, 'she' knew. She would slip him Dreamless Draught potion and let him stay over at her house. She even came over to his house. His own house and not the Manor, of course. Draco knew what kinds of memories were attached with this Manor and did not want her to recall them. And because of her care and comfort, those nightmares had decreased dramatically.

But then it had come back with full force since Hermione had been taken captive and had not receded yet. It was always about Hermione somehow getting 'hurt' fatally. And when he would wake up panting, he headed straight for his bathroom and would cry out of fear of losing her. Of course no one ever heard him except himself. But tonight, the dream was kind of different. Draco laid back down as he recollected bits and pieces of his dream.

 ** _"I love you, Hermione." – Draco whispered, looking Hermione straight in her eyes. "I really do."_**

 ** _"I love you too, Draco." – Hermione smiled, moving closer._**

 ** _They were standing in a vast field of barley. The place was very quiet and the stalks of barley swayed under the influence of the cool wind. The moon was shining bright, covering everything its light touched, in a silvery hue. And there the two stood. Staring intensely at each other._**

 ** _"I need it now, Draco." – Hermione finally stated, motioning to Draco._**

 ** _Draco simply nodded and reached into his pocket to pull something out. The object glistened in the moonlight as he placed it on her outstretched hand. It was a dagger. A silver one with jewels encrusted on the handle. A very beautiful dagger. But its beauty did nothing to hide its purpose._**

 ** _"Remember Draco. No matter what I will always love you."_**

 ** _With each word, she raised the dagger higher and when she finished speaking, she plunged it into her stomach. Then, she slowly pulled it out. It was dripping red with her blood._**

 ** _"Draco." – That was all she could manage before crumpling down in a bloody heap._**

Draco opened his eyes hurriedly. He had no idea why he had this dream but something was definitely not right. And the fact that disturbed him the most was that 'HE' was the one who had handed her the dagger. The dagger with which she... Oh Merlin. The thought itself was too horrific. But what did that dream mean? Did it have any significance?

"No. Of course it didn't." – He scoffed.

He was about to reach for the Dreamless Draught vial when he heard a loud sound. _The intruder alarms!_ – Draco thought, panicking.

Grabbing his wand, Draco rushed downstairs. The man in the doorway was the last person he was expecting at this time.

"Professor Dumbledore?! What in earth are you doing here?!" – Draco said, alarm evident on his face. Then, he remembered Hermione. – "Oh Salazar! Please tell me Hermione's okay!"

"I am afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. We need to leave now." – Dumbledore stated with a very grave expression on his face.

"Felsh! My cloak!" – Draco shouted. Immediately, his elf popped beside him with the garment.

As soon as he fastened his cloak onto himself, Draco looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Hogwarts looked very eerie at midnight. Draco Malfoy had forgotten this fact about the school until tonight. The past five minutes had been a blur to him. He had woken up because of a nightmare and then the Hogwarts Headmaster had shown at his door saying that they needed to leave for the school immediately and they had apparated. _All this is giving me a strong sense of Déjà vu._ – Draco thought.

"I hope Hermione is okay." – Draco muttered as he followed Albus Dumbledore quickly through the dark corridors, towards the Hospital wing.

As soon as they entered the infirmary, Draco could sense that something was very wrong. Very wrong. Madam Pomfrey was sitting on one of the beds, Harry Potter was leaning against the window and Ron Weasley was pacing the length of the room. Professor McGonagall was also present there and she had tears in her eyes!

 _Oh Merlin. This is not good. Please let Hermione be safe._ – Draco pleaded silently.

When Professor Dumbledore entered the room, all of them snapped their heads in their direction.

"Mr. Malfoy. I think you should go and visit Ms. Granger right now." – Dumbledore said, breaking the silence.

"Um... Okay Professor." –He nodded and entered the cubicle, just as he heard Madam Pomfrey say something about failing to Dumbledore.

Hermione was lying in bed, underneath heaps of white sheets. She was looking so fragile and weak. Her hair was sprawled over her pillow and she was pale. Deadly pale.

"Hermione..." – Draco murmured, caressing her head softly.

Obviously she was fast asleep. So he cradled her hand and kissed it. Hermione stirred a bit, groaning. Then she opened her eyes, slowly.

"Draco?" – Her voice was hoarse. Then, she lost her consciousness again.

"Shit!" – Draco stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Professor, what in Merlin's name is going on?!" – He decided to address Dumbledore directly.

"I am very sorry, Mr. Malfoy. But Miss Granger's health seems to be degrading." – Dumbledore held up a hand when Draco looked ready to interrupt. "Yes, I know she was fine during the afternoon. I believe her condition is worsening due to a potion given to her during that time."

"A potion?"

"Yes, a potion. Mr. Malfoy. Can you provide any information regarding this?"

"Professor... Will Hermione be okay?" – Draco managed to strangle out, totally ignoring Dumbledore's question.

"I really hope so. We are doing the best we can, Mr. Malfoy. But in the meantime we must all try to get a hold upon the one responsible."

"Wadden." – Draco said suddenly. "He was acting very strangely today and besides, he was the only one who gave Hermione a potion to drink."

"Just as I had suspected." – Dumbledore muttered. "I would like to inform you all that Wadden is missing."

"Missing? As in kidnapped?! Or fled?!" – Harry snapped his head towards them. "And you are telling us this now?!"

"I was not sure before. But now I am. Wadden has, most probably, been kidnapped." – Dumbledore rubbed his head. "There is foul play involved in this."

"What is wrong with Hermione?" – Ron finally spoke up.

"Hermione, it seems, has been administered the Draught of the Living Dead." – Pomfrey started to explain.

"Then how did she wake up right now?" – Draco whirled around.

"Well, the potion was not brewed perfectly."

"Are you saying that the attacker made a mistake?"

"No. I am pretty sure this was a part of his plan. If we had not known that the potion was ruined, then we would have given her the Wiggenweld potion, thus causing her instant and very painful death. Thank Merlin, the vial was still on her side-table. Or else..." - Madam Pomfrey trailed off, grimacing.

No occupant of the room wanted to even imagine what would have happened if Madam Pomfrey's sharp senses had failed to pick up the faint smell in the vial. The Draught of the Living Dead, if perfectly brewed, would have no odour. But this potion had given off a peculiar smell.

"So now, what do we do?" – Ron asked. "Will she be okay?"

"I am afraid but her chances are bad. The potion is making her incredibly sick. Her magical abilities have been reduced drastically and her organs are ceasing to function. The potion was nothing short of poison." – Pomfrey informed them, trembling.

"But there must be something we can do!" – Harry shouted. "We can't just stand here and let her die!"

"What can we do? This is a new potion. There is no known cure for it." – McGonagall finally spoke up, eyes brimming with tears.

"So are we going to let her die? Just like that?!" – Draco shouted suddenly. "There must be some cure for it!"

"Like Minerva said, this is a new potion. It was never even heard or thought of before. So, there is no known cure. I have put this potion in front of leading Healers but all of them were stumped by it. We have tried our best but it isn't enough. I am sorry." – Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"This cannot be happening..." - Harry whimpered.

"I am going to try one last spell on her. If that doesn't work, then I will put her to sleep. Just to ease her suffering." – Dumbledore declared, walking into the cubicle.

Everyone watched as Albus Dumbledore attempted to save Hermione Granger for a last time. He muttered an unknown spell and waved his wand around in complicated patterns. Silver light shot out of the Headmaster's wand and covered Hermione's entire body. But after sometime it seemed to evaporate. Dumbledore lowered his wand and shook his head ever so slightly that Draco nearly missed it. Nearly. He knew perfectly what that meant.

 _Merlin. This cannot be happening all over again. – Draco thought._

"No no no no." – He started to mutter. "Hermione please..."

He went forward and caught her hand.

But her breathing had ceased and her body heat was draining quickly, leaving her body cold and lifeless.

Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall were both sobbing quietly. Dumbledore was standing there with the most grave expression on his face. Harry and Ron were wailing hysterically over her body. But Draco...

Draco was probably the most torn person present there. He did not know when he tumbled down onto the floor on his knees or when tears started leaking out of his eyes because all he knew was this – The Brightest Witch of Their Age, the love of his life, the reason of his life, 'his' Hermione was dead.

 **A/N: Please don't kill me... I know it's bad but please bear with me. I have my reasons you know.**


	7. Her Will

**_A/N: Hello my dear friends. Sorry for the wait but yes, the next chapter is here. The muggle world can get quite hectic at times you know. Also, I am aware of the fact that many people are not happy about Hermione being killed. But believe me, it had to happen for the story to progress. So yeah._**.

 ** _Anyway, enough of my blabbering._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does..._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Her Will**

White – that was what Draco saw when he opened his eyes. It only took a while for him to realize that he was staring at the ceiling of the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was hovering outside his cubicle. 'His' cubicle? He got his own cubicle?

"How lucky." – He scoffed.

When Madam Pomfrey noticed that he was awake, she quickly came over.

"Mr. Malfoy. How are you feeling now?"

Draco noticed that the mediwitch's eyes were puffed and red as if she had been crying very hard. That was weird.

"I am quite okay Madam Pomfrey. Just this small throbbing in the back of my head. How did I land up here in the first place?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head slightly, her eyes filling with tears again. "Don't you remember?"

That was when it all came crashing back to him, filling his eyes with tears.

Pomfrey obviously noticed this for she patted and rubbed his back sympathetically.

"You loved her." – She stated rather than asking.

And that statement did it all. It literally tore him up. His head pounded more painfully, his palms were all sweaty, his vision blurred and his chest tightened. His heart hurt. Not in the poetic way. No. It actually hurt and he shook his head slightly trying to get rid of the foreign tears in his eyes.

"I still love her, you know." One lone tear slid down his pale face.

Just then, Kingsley came in and said, "Draco, Albus wants to see you in his office. Right now."

"I thought you could save her, Madam Pomfrey." – Draco stated plainly, getting out of his bed. He quickly followed Kingsley towards the Headmaster's office. He never noticed Poppy Pomfrey whispering a quiet "I am sorry" and the tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

Upon entering the Headmaster's office, he saw Dumbledore staring gravely at a piece of parchment. Harry and Ron were also present and looked as if all their blood had been drained. As soon as Dumbledore raised his head and looked at him, Draco fixed him with a questioning stare. The Headmaster nodded and said, "Miss Granger left her Final Will with me which, according to her wishes, was to be executed immediately after her death. If none of you have any objections, I will read it out aloud for all of you to hear."

When no one said anything, Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and started to read from the parchment.

 ** _"I, Hermione Jean Granger, solemnly declare this legal document to be my final Will. My wishes are to be carried out dutifully. No one is to question my intentions for in doing so, you will be soiling my memory."_**

 ** _"I start with Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and the entire Weasley family. Thank you for letting me become a part of your family. I cannot thank you enough for it but please accept this small token of love and gratitude. To you all, I leave all the belongings in my Gringotts vault."_**

 ** _"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave this necklace. You remember giving it to me, right Ron? It is engraved with the words – 'To My Love'. That clearly wasn't me... I hope you find the perfect girl for it. I also leave you my diary. Yes Ron, my personal diary. You wanted to read it for a long time. Now you have the chance. But you have to share it with others as well."_**

Ron was crying hysterically again. Hermione was his best friend after all and he loved her anyway.

 ** _"To Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. I put you two together because that is how I always saw you two. Together. I am really really sorry that I will not be present at your wedding. But I hope that this gift will make up for it. I leave you the house on the seashore which I inherited. You know which one right?"_**

Harry was clutching his head and was wearing a pained expression on his face. He was desperately fighting back tears.

 ** _"To George Weasley. You were always like an elder brother to me. For you, I leave some of my own, let's say, ideas which would be worthy of a place in the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Also, I have asked the Ministry of Magic to confer WWW with the title of 'Best Joke Shop in Wizarding London'. You have certainly proved yourself worthy of it. And George? I will surely tell Fred how much you miss him."_**

 ** _"Now finally, I end with Draco Malfoy. I deliberately did not use your middle name here. I know how much you hate the man. Draco, you are that one person whom I will never forget. I usually know all the right things to say but you are an exception, Draco. When it comes to you, I am tongue-tied. But then again, how can you explain how much someone means to you in only a few words?_**

 ** _Thank you for everything. I leave you this letter. Read it when you are ready. I also leave this vial of my memories. It's your decision whether you want to share it with others or not. Though I prefer you do share them. I also leave you with a part of myself. My wand. Every witch or wizard is buried with their wand in their hand. But not me. I want 'you' to have it. Please keep it."_**

Draco was clutching his chest desperately, as if trying to stop his heart from aching. He let his pain show without any shame. For him, it was just the two of them in that room. Just Draco and Hermione. The others ceased to exist. He was clenching his jaw and it looked as if a very strong Cruciatus curse was being used on him. Only, this pain was far worse than any curse.

 ** _"I thank Professor Albus Dumbledore for agreeing to be my Will executor and for all his help. And with that, I end my will and testament. Signed Hermione Jean Granger."_**

Dumbledore looked up from the parchment and slowly gave out all the things to the respective people. Just like Hermione had wanted. He also told them that he would go to the Weasley household later and read the Will. He, therefore, asked Draco, Ron and Harry to accompany him. Just when they were about to leave, the Headmaster spoke up again.

"Oh and one last thing before you leave. I think it will be appropriate to hold Hermione's funeral here. Tomorrow."

 ** _A/N: So? How is it? Yeah.. It's not great. But I felt the need to put it out. Review please. Even if it is just a teeny tiny one saying that you are still reading this story, I still appreciate it. Reviews make my day and motivate me to update faster._**

 ** _Disclaimer: The idea of Hermione's Will has been borrowed from "Mimi's Black Rose" written by xxSammySabotagexx. I don't own it, Sammy does. And go read that story (Mimi's Black Rose) if you haven't. It's AWESOME_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello guys! Yes. I am back. So sorry for the long wait. Like I said, Muggle world gets hectic sometimes. And then again, I become technologically retarded sometimes, so... (That's me indirectly saying that I screwed up my computer and had to repair it). But hey, look at the positive side. Here is a new chapter. I have the next chapter in my mind. So it should not take much time. Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Not mine. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

 **Chapter 7**

When Draco finally arrived home, he was spent – physically as well as emotionally. He felt numb and he did not know if he wanted to feel again. He had been numb a long time ago and then, she had come along and made him feel again. But when she had been abducted, he felt fear. And when she had died, he had felt pain. Heart wrenching pain. So, this numbness was a welcome change. Or was it?

"Draco?" - A voice from the dining room made him stop in his path. He turned towards the source and entered the room to see his mother. Her breakfast was lying in front of her, clearly untouched. "Where have you been, dear? You look awful."

Narcissa was surprised when her son did not even acknowledge her, let alone answer her question. He was just staring into blank space. His usually perfectly-ironed robes were all wrinkled. His shirt was not tucked into pants. There was mud all over his shoes and his eyes were a little red. Had he been crying? If her son, Draco Malfoy out of all the people in the world was looking like this, then something very dreadful must have happened. It was not every day that he let his emotions show this way.

She got up and went over to him.

"What happened, Draco? You know you can tell me." – She caught him by his shoulders.

But Draco continued to stare ahead.

"What is it, dear?" – Narcissa shook him slightly.

Draco broke out of his trance-like state and blinked slowly, looking at his mother.

"She left me behind, Mother. She's gone." - He forced out.

Narcissa expected him to explode any moment now. And explode, he did.

"And I could do nothing! Nothing, damn it! I won't see her ever again!" – Draco shouted.

"I won't see her ever again, Mother..." – He collapsed into his mother's arms as tears started to trail across his pale cheeks.

Narcissa knew that no words would be able to comfort him. So, she just held him close and rubbed his back in an attempt calm him down.

He did not have to mention who the 'she' was. Narcissa Malfoy just knew. She had known about Draco's fascination with Hermione Granger since his first year at Hogwarts. She had also been the first person to notice the gradual change from his fascination with her to his love for her. Even before Draco knew about it himself. Of course, this had to be kept a secret because of the Dark Lord and Lucius. But they did find out eventually. It was when Lucius had presented his son before his Lord for initiation into his service. Voldemort had used Legilimency on Draco and Occlumency was not something Draco had mastered by then. That was how they had found out. Narcissa would never forget that day.

* * *

 ** _"You are a disgrace to your family! Loving a Mudblood?!" – Voldemort bellowed._**

 ** _"She has a name!" – Draco shouted, even with Voldemort's wand pointed to his chest._**

 ** _"You do not deserve to live." – The Dark Lord stated, lifting his wand._**

 ** _Narcissa was on the verge of passing out. Her only son's life was in danger and she could not do anything to save him. If the Dark Lord chose to, then Draco's life could end with two simple words. But Draco was still defiant._**

 ** _"Kill me if you will. But then you will not have any spy amongst the students. No one to work on the vanishing cabinet." – Draco smirked._**

 ** _Merlin knows where he was getting the courage to smirk in front of the Darkest Wizard of all times. But it looked like it was working. Voldemort looked at him carefully, wand lowered._**

 ** _Draco continued – "You need me. Snape can only do so much. I will serve you but at one condition. If you win the final battle, then you will not harm Hermione or my family in any way. They are to be safe and with me."_**

 ** _"Fine." – Voldemort consented, much to the shock of other Death Eaters. - "You can keep her as your mistress, servant, whatever. It is your choice."_**

 ** _The Dark Lord knew that Draco was a very skilled and powerful wizard and he could not afford to lose this pawn. He could kill him and his Mudblood after the War anyway._**

 ** _"Wife?" – Draco pressed on, looking Voldemort straight in his blood-red eyes._**

 ** _"You wish to contaminate your 'pure' blood by mixing it with hers?!" – Voldemort looked at him, clearly appalled._**

 ** _As if on cue, three Death Eaters made disgusted faces and gagged._**

 ** _"Crucio." – Draco simply said._**

 ** _Instantly, those three men fell on the floor and started to scream in agony. Draco turned towards them and every other Death Eater backed away._**

 ** _"You will not disrespect her. Not atleast in my presence." - Draco spat out. – "Do you all understand?!"_**

 ** _All the Death Eaters nodded hurriedly. Even Lucius. Then turning back to Voldemort, he gritted out – "You said that it was my choice."_**

 ** _"Then it is your choice." – Voldemort said, slowly._**

 ** _Narcissa took one look at the Dark Lord and knew that he was impressed by her son, Draco – a young boy who had just crucioed three full grown men without even looking at the targets or lifting his wand. How he knew whom to target, was a mystery. Yes. It was obvious to everyone present in the room that Draco Malfoy was too valuable to be lost this early in the game._**

 ** _"And do I have your word?" – Draco continued, not taking any chances._**

 ** _"Yes." – The Dark Lord tilted his head to one side and stood._**

 ** _"Well. In that case, I pledge myself to your service and accept the Mark." – Draco declared, pulling up his left sleeve and kneeling._**

* * *

Now, her beloved son was lying in her arms, shedding foreign tears because he had lost the person for whom he had made the ultimate sacrifice and given up everything.

"Hush... Draco..." – Narcissa held him tight, trying to stop him from trembling. - "Draco, no one lives forever. You have to accept that fact, dear."

"But mum, she was too young to... to..." – Draco choked out.

"I know, love. I know." – Narcissa continued to rock her son back and forth, unaware of the wetness on her own cheeks.

Draco slowly rose from the floor and wiped his tears away.

"They took Hermione away from me! My Hermione! Oh, they are going to pay. I will make them suffer." – He spoke slowly.

"Draco. Calm down..." – Narcissa stepped back slightly.

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down?! They killed Hermione! Do you even understand?! My Hermione, mum! And you are telling me to calm down?!"

Draco was looking absolutely murderous. His hair was all tussled, his jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes were blood-shot and he was shaking uncontrollably, his knuckles white from gripping his wand too hard.

His magic swirled and crackled around him. A vase shattered in one corner of the room and the chandelier overhead began to sway. Narcissa could swear that he actually rose a few inches in air.

"Felsh!" – She shrieked, hurriedly.

"Yes, mistress." – The elf appeared almost immediately.

"I need a vial of calming potion and immediate sleep-inducing potion each. Quickly!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Felsh will get those as fast as possible." – With that, he disappeared with a crack.

Narcissa turned towards Draco and called out to him while desperately trying to stabilize her voice.

"Draco love! Acting this way is not going to lessen your grief or anger! Please calm down son!"

But he was radiating magic so strong that even being in his proximity was scalding her skin. So, she was compelled to keep her distance. The chandelier, which was only swaying earlier, shattered and thousands of sharp glass shards rained over the two of them. Narcissa quickly cast a protection charm over herself and was about to do the same for Draco but instead she was amazed to see that the glass pieces could not even touch him.

This was the Draco who had impressed Lord Voldemort. Even in his teenage years, Draco magic was so strong and powerful that it could almost rival the Dark Lord's. When he took up the Mark and entered Voldemort's service, he was groomed and trained in the Dark Arts. And by the time his training was over, Draco was easily one of the most powerful wizards alive.

Even Voldemort knew this, and so made Draco almost his right hand. Only three other wizards had managed to impress Voldemort in this manner – Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

Narcissa thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Draco's shouts.

"I was trying to change! And I was changing! Damn it! Because of her! Now, you bastards have taken away my cause! So you don't want me to become good huh?! That's alright! Because I will now become bad! And I will make sure that you will regret that decision o f yours forever!" – He shouted, laughing maniacally.

Narcissa was desperately trying not to faint. Just then, there was a crack and Felsh appeared with two vials of liquid in his hands.

"Does Mistress want Felsh to feed Master these potions?"

"Yes Felsh. Do so immediately!" – Narcissa hurried out. She knew that any normal human would not be able to even go close to Draco without being burned out of existence.

Even though elves' magic is different, Felsh had some trouble getting close to Draco and pouring the potions into Draco's mouth. But he finally succeeded. For a moment, it seemed as if the potions were not working.

But slowly, the swirling and crackling of his magic stopped and Draco swayed sideways and collapsed unconscious on the floor. The scorching heat dissipated quickly, swallowed by the coldness of the Manor.

"Felsh. Please take Draco up to his room and make him comfortable." – She said quietly.

The elf snapped his fingers and took off towards the stairs with Draco floating closely behind him. Narcissa however went to the library and sat down in her favourite chair by the window. The events of the past hour had been terrifyingly unusual. She had never seen Draco behave like that before.

Hermione Granger clearly meant a lot to Draco Malfoy. But then again, how could she not? Everyone had to admit, Hermione was so much better than the previous girls Draco had dated. Hermione had been sophisticated and graceful and also carefree and open at the same time. But all those other pureblood girls were, well.., pathetically fake. Narcissa never understood what Draco saw in those other girls. It was a sin to compare Hermione to them.

Then she suddenly remembered what Draco had shouted earlier. It was true that he had changed and become better. But then, he had also vowed to go back to his old ways. Old ways must basically mean killing and torturing and all those dark things. And that was what terrified her the most.

Narcissa had heard that killing was like a drug. You kill someone and then you kill someone else to forget about the first murder. Then, you kill a third to forget the second. And before you know it, you become addicted to killing.

Yes, once upon a time, Draco had also been victim to this addiction. But with Hermione's arrival, he had changed. If he was going back to his old self, then it was guaranteed to be disastrous. Before, he was only killing to save. But now, he would be killing to avenge. The Death Eaters would not survive. That was for sure. But then, even Draco's survival would also be in question. Not his physical survival but his mental and emotional survival. And Narcissa refused to let her son's soul get shredded.

She shook her head. "I will not let Hermione's efforts go to waste. I will not let Draco loose his way in the dark again."

 _ **A/N: So.. How was it? Review, guys.**_

 _ **A huge thanks to all the reviewers. You guys made my day. Please leave your names as well when you review. I cannot reply to ANON reviewers, you know. Also, you might have noticed that I have not named this chapter. Can you all help me out with that? One more thing. I recently put up a Dramione poem and it's called "His Saviour". Please go and check it out on my profile. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks once again.**_


	9. Her Funeral

**A/N: After a very long time, I am back - with apologies and a new chapter. The text in bold italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

 **Her Funeral**

Draco woke up to the sound of an owl tapping its beak at his window. When had he fallen asleep? He glanced at his watch. 8:35. And judging from the sunshine outside, it was morning. Had he slept for an entire day? He only recalled feeling this uncontrollable anger within himself but after that, he drew a blank.

"What on earth happened to me? Maybe mum gave me something." – He mused.

The tapping on his window continued, forcing Draco to get up and look in that direction. It was Harry's owl. Giving him a treat and sending him off, Draco sat down to read. He smiled sadly when he remembered that it was Hermione who had inculcated this habit of giving treats to owls in him.

 ** _"Why do you always feed these messenger owls?" – Draco asked, stretching back on his lounger. Hermione was near his study table, feeding Ron's owl Errol._**

 ** _"To show that I appreciate their effort in bringing the letters to me." – She replied with a smile._**

Merlin, she had changed him so much and he missed her dreadfully now. His Hermione was gone. Not coming back. Those smiles, kisses, touches, her laughter, her voice, all gone except for those in his memory.

He shook his head slightly and sat down to read. He swiftly broke the red seal on the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment. The letter was short.

 **Hello, Draco. I hope you are alright.**

 **I had never seen you lose control over yourself before.**

 **If you are well enough, you might want to say your goodbyes to her. Dumbledore's office. 9:30 sharp.**

 **Harry.**

Well, the letter was rather a reminder. It was damned difficult, yes, but he had to see her one last time. One last time. Draco sighed softly before walking over to his wardrobe and opening it. Robes, coats, shirts, and pants were hanging inside. In one corner was a white tuxedo, and it looked very out of place. A bright colour in a sea of dark colours. He put his hand into one of the pockets of the tux and pulled out a small box. It contained a diamond and emerald ring nestled softly on a red velvet cloth. Twiddling the ring in his hand, he whispered softly, "Things did not really go according to plan, did it?"

He quickly put the ring back in the box and slipped it back into the pocket. He then pulled out a black formal wear.

* * *

Harry had a very pained expression on his face while pulling out his black robes. Ginny was glancing at him every now and then, her face mirroring his. His owl, Honour, came back fluttering and resided at his window sill. _With no letter._ – Harry noted. He had not expected one back anyway. He was not very fond of Draco Malfoy, but then again he had never seen him lose control in that manner. Hermione definitely meant something to Draco than just a friend, or an ally.

"You cannot be serious, Harry?" – Ginny turned around, facing him now.

Had he said that out loud? "What are you talking about, Ginny?" – Harry looked at her bewildered.

"Hermione..." – She looked as if it hurt to say her name – "... meant something more than just a friend or an ally to Draco Malfoy? Are you even aware of what you are implying, Harry?"

Okay. So, he had said that out loud.

"Yes, Ginny. I am fully aware of what I am implying. But there is no other way to explain _that_..." – Harry trailed off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny... The way he reacted when we first found Hermione, the way he looked at her, the way he took care of her, and the way he reacted at her...her death...it doesn't quite add up. I mean when have you seen a Malfoy break down into tears and then pass out?" – Harry tried to explain, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"Maybe Hermione and Draco were just really good friends. Who would have thought? Is Draco coming to her funeral?"

"I don't know. I did send him a letter telling him to meet me in Dumbledore's office at 9:30. But I don't know if he will attend."

"Now now, Harry, we need to hurry up. It's already 9.15. You don't want to be late today, dear."

* * *

A cool wind was blowing and the creaks of the Whomping Willow could be heard in a distance. Black and deep red roses were scattered around, black tents had been put up for the ones giving speeches and for refreshments. The lake was calm and placid except for the small disturbances caused by the Giant Squid swimming too close to the surface. White chairs had been placed in rows and at the very front was a podium with the Hogwarts crest on it. A rosewood coffin lay beside the podium on an elevated platform. It was all done so beautifully. Yes, Hermione Granger would have been proud of her funeral.

Draco wondered who had chosen this location for her funeral.

* * *

 ** _"Draco 'freaking' Malfoy just said sorry to me? To Hermione 'mudblood' Granger?!" – She shouted, hysterically._**

 ** _"Don't call yourself a mudblood." – He said._**

 ** _"Well, you call me that." – She said, tartly._**

 ** _"And I don't mean it." – He replied, looking away._**

* * *

 ** _Draco was watching the exchange with awe. Hermione looked so fierce and so damned beautiful at the same time. Just like a lioness. And that smirk... He could kill for that smirk!_**

* * *

 ** _"You observe me?" – Draco asked, genuinely curious. "Why?"_**

* * *

 ** _"Also, thank you, Hermione." – He said suddenly, stretching his arms out to offer a hug._**

 ** _"It's okay, um... Draco." – She managed, shock evident at hearing him use her first name. And then, she hugged him._**

* * *

 ** _"You are not that bad without those sidekicks, Hermione."_**

* * *

Draco shook his head, willing himself not to cry. _She would want you to be happy, Draco. Don't you dare shed tears on her._

He quietly made his way through the crowd and went inside one of the big tents. He immediately spotted Potter, Weasley, and other teachers. They were going to deliver speeches. He slipped out again without attracting any attention.

"Should I give a speech too?" – He wondered aloud.

"I don't see why not."

Draco spun around to see who had spoken and came face to face with the youngest Weasley.

"What are you saying, Weaslette?"

"I am just saying that there is no reason why you should not give a speech for Hermione. I mean wasn't she your friend too?"

"You don't know anything about us, Weaslette. Don't assume things." – He snapped, looking away.

"So, she wasn't your friend."

"Go away, redhead."

"You loved her."

"I told you not to assume things, didn't I?" – Draco gritted out, spinning around for a second time.

Ginny looked at Draco carefully before slowly replying.

"That wasn't an assumption, Draco Malfoy. You know it and so do I. You are not that great of a liar anymore, you know."

Draco sighed softly, and walked off to a quiet and cool pace underneath the big tree nearby. He did not reply to Ginny, just walked off. Of course he could not deny the fact that he did love Hermione. But how had Weaslette found that out? Oh. Maybe it was her Will.

 ** _Draco, you are that one person whom I will never forget._**

 ** _But then again, how can you explain how much someone means to you in only a few words?_**

 ** _I also leave you with a part of myself. My wand. Every witch or wizard is buried with their wand in their hand. But not me. I want you to have it._**

But if it was because of the Will, then Weaslette should have come to the conclusion that Hermione loved him. There was no proof whatsoever that he loved her too. But it wasn't of significance. Weaslette knew. So Potter knows. As for Ronald Weasley, Draco doubted he would come to know unless someone verbally made him understand. The guy was no doubt an oaf, maybe only a little better than Crabbe and Goyle. But it did not matter who knew anymore. He loved her and he was going to make a speech.

* * *

There were many people at the funeral. Literally many. It seemed that the entire Wizarding community wanted to pay their last visit to the legendary Hermione Granger. The elves were very busy conjuring new chairs rapidly to accommodate the new arrivals. Draco quietly made his way towards the front row of chairs near the coffin and sat down. An elderly woman seated next to him was crying softly while her husband, presumably, was consoling her. Draco turned slightly in his chair to glance at the couple. The woman had her back towards Draco while the man had unshed tears in his eyes. They looked somewhat familiar. Had he seen them somewhere?

Professor Flitwick cautiously approached the couple and whispered softly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I am extremely sorry for your loss."

Oh Bloody Hell.


End file.
